Harvey Beaks meets Thomas the Tank Engine
by thomasfan101
Summary: What happens when three kids find a set of magic railway buffers in the middle of the Forrest? Yeah, I don't know either but here's a crossover between a childhood classic and the one good modern Nicktoon.
1. Through the Magic Buffers

It was a warm sunny morning in Little Bark Grove and Harvey Beaks had just woken up, ready to start the day.  
He got up, made his bed, showered, got dressed and made his way downstairs for breakfast (unfortunately, his dad made breakfast that morning).  
After (somehow) managing to keep down his breakfast, there was a knock at the door. It was his best friends, the imp twins, Fee and Foo.  
"Hey Harvey," said Fee, "Foo and I found something AMAZING!." She reached into her hair and pulled out a huge piece of metal.  
Harvey was impressed. "What is it?" he asked. "I think it might be a railroad spike," Fee replied. "We found it alongside an old train track." "Woo Woo!" said Foo as he tried (and failed) to sound like a steam train.  
"Little Bark had a railway line? asked a surprised Harvey. "Awesome! Let's check it out!"

Before long, they arrived at the old train line. The rails were rusty, the track was overgrown with weeds and one rail was bent. If an engine was to go down there today, it would surely derail.  
The trio survived the scenery. Harvey wished he brought a camera with him, Foo was eating a bug he found between the railway sleepers and Fee was looking further down the line.  
"We should walk along the track some more." she suggested. Harvey wasn't too sure. "What if we get lost?" he asked. Fee was slightly annoyed by this. "Where's your sense of adventure?" she said, "I'm going down this track myself. You're free to join if you want, I'm just letting you know what's happening." And with that, she turned around, started walking down the line, tripped on a railway sleeper, fell on her face, picked herself up and continued down the line.  
Foo started following behind which made Harvey decide to join them (to keep them out of trouble).

The trio walked for about a mile until they came across the end of the line where a set of buffers were sitting. Needless to say, they were kinda disappointed.  
"Aw man," said Foo, "I wanted to see a train." "I was hoping to find an old passenger car." added Harvey, "We could have spent our weekends restoring it and it could have been our new clubhouse." Fee was probably the most annoyed by this. "We could have gone to the pond and played Marco-polo, but instead, we wasted a good chunk of the morning following a train track to nowhere! This is the biggest waste of time since Piri Piri made me sit through 'Mama Mia'!"  
At that moment, they started walking back. Before she started walking back, Fee picked up a small rock and threw it at the buffers out of rage, but instead of bouncing off them and possibly leaving a dent or a scratch, it went straight through them with a sparkle like magic.  
Astonished, Fee called the boys back. "Harvey, Foo, come and see this." Harvey and Foo walked back to the buffers and Fee threw another rock at the buffer beam and the same thing happened. Needless to say, the boys were impressed. Harvey threw a piece of candy at the buffers and Foo threw a bug. The same thing happened again. It was at this point that Harvey said something that he'd later regret. "What if a person went through those buffers?" At that moment, Fee looked Foo in the eye, they both grinned, grabbed Harvey's hands and jumped straight into the magic buffers.

There were some colors and bright lights and it was kind of hard to see, but Harvey thought he could make out a Magenta tank engine with a Gold smoke-box and lining but that didn't really matter because after about 30 seconds, the ride ended...

 _Decided to revise this a little. Stay tuned for more (probably)._


	2. Welcome to the Island of Sodor

When Harvey opened his eyes, he saw that they were now at another set of buffers, only there was no forest and the countryside looked more English. "Where are we?" he asked no one in particular. "I don't know," said Foo, "but I think I left the oven on at home!" "We don't have an oven." informed Fee. "Oh yeah."  
Just then, Harvey noticed a sign next to the buffers that said, 'Welcome Magic Railroad travelers to the Island of Sodor!' "Looks like we're in a place called Sodor." he said. Fee chuckled a little. "Sounds like the name of a retirement home for 'Lord of the Rings' villains." she joked.

Before long, they were walking along the railway line. As they walked, Harvey noticed that the rails weren't as rusty and the track wasn't overgrown. "Guys," he said. "are you sure it's safe to walk along the track like this? What if a train comes down here?"  
"Oh, relax Harvey," said Fee. "If a train comes down this line, it'll just stop when it sees us." Harvey knew that wasn't how trains work, but he knew that he could just roll off the line at any time so he just kept walking along.

A little further up the line, Thomas the Tank Engine was chuffing along his branchline with his two coaches, Annie and Clarabel. They were on their way to Ffarquar (the top station on the branchline). It seemed like it was going to be a normal day.

Suddenly, Foo starting sniffing the air. "You guys smell smoke?" he asked. But it wasn't smoke, it was steam. Thomas was coming around the bend. As soon as he saw the three children, he slammed his brakes hard on. It was a slow scenic passenger train so he was able to stop a good three feet from them. Harvey had rolled off the line as soon as he had seen Thomas approaching and landed in a small blackberry bush, his life still flashing before his eyes. Foo just sat on the track, eating the bugs between the rails as if nothing had happened and Fee was just stared directly at Thomas.  
"Fizzling Fireboxes, what do you think you're doing?" said a quite startled Thomas. "Don't you know how dangerous it is to walk along the railway line like that? You're lucky I was slow enough to stop in time, you could have seriously hurt yourselves or even worse!"  
Fee just looked as if she didn't really care, This made Thomas slightly annoyed. "Are you even listening? You could have died and I'd have to carry the guilt for a very long time!" Fee then looked directly at Thomas and said, "Well, it's not my fault, they should have put up a sign." "They did!" huffed Thomas, letting off steam towards the direction of a sign with the Ffarquar timetable and 'FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, PLEASE KEEP OFF THE TRACK!' written in bold letters. "Well, I can't read, so there!" said Fee and she blew a raspberry right in Thomas's face.

After that, there was some yelling, arguing, a little name calling and after ten minutes, Thomas's friend Percy puffed past on the other line. "What's going on here, Thomas?" he asked, "You should have been at Ffarquar ten minutes ago. Also, what are these kids doing on the track? Don't they know how dangerous that is?"  
"Percy," Replied Thomas, ",just get that milk to Knapford, I'll deal with these guys." upon realising what he had just said, he then added, "Uhhh, in a non violent way." And with that, Percy continued with his milk train.

Thomas looked at the bird and two imps. Harvey was still sitting next to the line worried about both his friend arguing with the talking train in front of them and the blackberry stain on his shirt. Foo was playing with the ON/OFF switch on Thomas's lamp (which apparently has an ON/OFF switch now) and Fee was looking Thomas directly in the eye with an icy scowl. Thomas let off a little steam and said, "Get off the Bloody Railway line." Fee replied with a firm, "No".  
Thomas blew steam at Fee who then tripped over a pebble, knocking over Foo and just as Harvey was getting over the stain on his shirt, the two imps fell of him, knocking them all into the blackberry bush. Thomas then whistled at the three and continued on his way.

Fee got herself up and watched as Thomas, Annie and Clarabel disappeared round the corner. "Of course you realize this means war!" she said as Harvey started freaking out over the blackberry stain that was now as big as his head.

 _Maybe I'll write more, maybe I won't. Depends on how motivated I feel._


	3. On the Bridge

_The Following chapter was adapted from the story, "Henry's Sneeze" by the Rev. W. Awdry_

The next day, Fee and Foo went over to Rockbark and filled a big bag with as many rocks and stones as they could carry. Harvey looked confused. "What are you doing with all those rocks?" he asked. "We're going back to that Sodor place, finding a bridge above the train track and throwing these at that blue guy!" answered Fee.  
Harvey couldn't believe what he had just heard (well, actually he could, I don't really know why I typed that). "Don't you think you're overreacting a little?" he asked, "What did he ever do to you?" Fee wasn't listening, she just picked up the bag and started walking to the buffers.

Back of Sodor, Henry the Green Engine was pulling a passenger train, He was to meet Thomas at Elsbridge station where they would exchange passengers. It was a beautiful day. Meanwhile, the trio were already on the bridge. Fee put the bag down and sat on it for a minute (Can you blame her? She had to carry the bag all the way from Rockbark back to Littlebark, through the Magic Buffers and all the way to the bridge). "I still don't want any part of this." said Harvey, arms folded. "Fair enough," said Fee who had just caught her breath, "Just watch then." Soon, they heard a whistle.  
Fee and Foo got their rocks ready and Harvey looked on and saw Henry coming down the line. "Guys, that's a different engine!" "Yeah, well I had to carry these rocks the whole way down here all by myself so someone has to pay!" retorted Fee. Harvey was confused. "Not that I'm encouraging this or anything, but why didn't you just gather rocks closer to here?" Fee, suddenly wishing she had thought of that herself, said nothing. Henry saw the children on the bridge and decided to whistle a greeting. "Peep Peep, Hello!"

*Smash!

The rocks flew. Some dented Henry's boiler, some hit the carriage windows, one of them even hit Henry's fireman on the head. "Ouch!" called Henry. "They've broken our glass, they've broken our glass!" sobbed the coaches. They stopped the train at the next signal box and the guard asked if any of the passengers were hurt. No one was hurt but everyone was very cross. "Call the police!" shouted the passengers. "We apologize for the delay and we promise to do something about it at the next station." said the guard. And with that, the passengers got back into the coaches and Henry puffed on until he met up with Thomas at the junction.

"Henry, are you alright?" asked Thomas, "You don't look so good." Henry told Thomas everything that had just happened. "Why that's awful!" said Thomas once Henry had finished. "The weird thing was," added Henry, "The one that didn't throw any stones appeared to be some sort of bird-like creature and I don't even know what the other two were supposed to be but for the time being, I'm going to assume they're goblins." Thomas put the pieces together in his head and realized who Henry was talking about.  
"Oh, Fizzling Fireboxes, not them again!" "What do you mean again?" asked Henry. "I almost ran into them yesterday. By the way, they look more like forest imps than they do goblins. Anyways, the bird kid was alright and the orange one was mildly annoying at best but the pink one was really stubborn. She wouldn't get off the track and I was late for my next train!" The passengers had all gotten off the train and they were all shouting at the stationmaster. "Call the police!" they shouted angrily. "No wait," said Thomas, "I have a better idea. Can you all keep a secret?" "Yes." said the passengers and Henry. "Well, why doesn't Henry just sneeze at them?" The passengers were confused. Thomas explained.  
"You see, we steam engines draw air in through our fires, and puff it out with smoke and steam. When we puff hard, the air blows ashes from our fireboxes into our smokeboxes, and these ashes sometimes prevent us from puffing properly. It's like when your nose gets blocked and you sometimes sneeze, so if.." "Oh, I think I get it," interrupted Henry, "If my smokebox is blocked, my driver can make air and steam blow the ashes out through my funnel." "Exactly." puffed Thomas. Everyone agreed that they would do it on the return journey.


	4. Henry's Sneeze

_The Following chapter was adapted from the story of the same name and uses elements from "The Sad Story of Henry" both written by The Rev. W. Awdry._

Once, an engine attached to a train Was afraid of a few drops of rain...

It went into a tunnel,  
And squeaked through its funnel And never came out again.

A few years ago, Henry refussed to leave a tunnel because he thought the rain would ruin his paintwork.  
All the passengers argued with him, but it was no good.

They tried pulling him out,...

and pushing him out.  
Then they realised that a crowd of people can't move a train so they got another engine to try pushing.

But Henry Still refused to move.

In the end, the controller of the railway (we'll talk more about him later) ordered the rail workers to take up the old rails, build a wall in front of him and leave him there.

They let him out a day later after Henry was sorry and the usual express engine broke down.

But since that day, Henry has always tried his hardest to not be afraid of everything, and he certainly wasn't afraid of some goblins or whatever.

A couple of hours later, Henry backed onto his coaches for his return train. Lot's of people were waiting at the station just before the bridge. They wanted to see what would happen.  
"Henry has plenty of ashes," said the driver. "Please keep all windows shut till we have passed the bridge. Henry is as excited as we are, aren't you old boy?"  
Henry was too stuffed up to answer but he really was excited.  
The Guard's flag waved, his whistle blew, and they were off.

Meanwhile, Fee and Foo were on the bridge again but this time, things were different. First off, Harvey chose not to come along this time. Secondly, Fee just used the rocks that were in the area. And finally, Fee was using a HUGE rock, so NO MERCY!

Soon, Henry turned the corner and he could see the twins on the bridge.  
"Are you ready Henry?" said his driver. "Sneeze hard when I tell you."  
At this point, Henry was very stuffed up indeed.

"NOW" shouted the driver, and turned the handle.  
"Aa Aaa AAaa AAAAAA AAAAACHOOOOOOO!" sneezed Henry.

Smoke and steam and ashes went all over the bridge and all over the twins. they were temporarily blinded by all the soot.

"Hooray!" shouted Henry who was happy to be breathing properly again. "They won't be dropping stones on engines for quite a while!"  
All the passengers were singing his praises all the way back to the big station.

At this time, the twins could see again but their eyes were stinging a little.  
"You know, I've learnt something today Foo," said Fee. "If you're going to mess with trains, make sure they can't see you."

It was clear that Fee wasn't done here yet.

* * *

 _Sorry for the delay._


End file.
